Ranking every single Loud House episode
Yep. Gonna be using a shitty crap ass system for this, like your average DeviantART "reviewer" enterbot asshole pisslord of craphouse manor. YES I am very biased YES I automatically give every Ronnie episode a positive rating YES I know I have bad taste YES I System in question *''BEST'' (only given to extra special episodes) *Personal Favorite *Amazing *Great *Good *Guilty Pleasure *Meh *Average *Boring *Mediocre *Bland *Weak *Bad *Poor *Abhorrent *''SHIT'' Season 1: #'Left in the Dark:' Meh #'Get the Message:' Meh #'Heavy Meddle:' Guilty Pleasure #'Making the Case:' Good #'Driving Miss Hazy:' Meh #'No Guts, No Glori:' Meh #'The Sweet Spot:' Guilty Pleasure #'A Tale of Two Tables:' Personal Favorite #'Project Loud House:' Meh #'In Tents Debate:' Guilty Pleasure #'Sound of Silence:' Good #'Space Invader:' Great #'Picture Perfect:' Meh #'Undie Pressure:' Guilty Pleasure #'Linc or Swim:' Bad #'Changing the Baby:' Average #'Overnight Success:' Meh #'Ties That Bind:' Boring (Mime Luan was its only saving grace) #'Hand-Me-Downer:' Guilty Pleasure #'Sleuth or Consequences:' Guilty Pleasure #'Butterfly Effect:' Meh #'The Green House:' Great #'Along Came a Sister:' Good #'Chore and Peace:' Amazing #'For Bros About to Rock:' Meh #'It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House:' Guilty Pleasure #'Toads and Tiaras:' Good #'Two Boys and a Baby:' Bad #'Cover Girls:' Good #'Save the Date:' Personal Favorite (MINUS THE KISS SCENE) #'Attention Deficit:' Good #'Out on a Limo:' Great (Snobby Lincoln is best Lincoln) #'House Music:' Bad #'A Novel Idea:' Poor #'April Fools Rules:' Personal Favorite (I love you Luan) #'Cereal Offender:' Meh #'Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru:' Great #'Come Sale Away:' Meh #'Roughin' It:' Abhorrent #'The Waiting Game:' Good ("WE'RE GONNA PARTY WITH SEWAGE!") #'The Loudest Yard:' Good #'Raw Deal:' SHIT #'Dance, Dance Resolution:' Personal Favorite #'A Fair to Remember:' Amazing #'One of the Boys:' Personal Favorite #'A Tattler's Tale:' Meh #'Funny Business:' Personal Favorite #'Snow Bored:' Great #'The Price of Admission:' Good #'One Flu Over the Loud House:' Meh #'Study Muffin:' SHIT #'Homespun:' Meh OVERALL RATING: Meh Season 2: #'11 Louds a Leapin': Amazing #'Intern for the Worse:' Good #'The Old and the Restless:' Average #'Baby Steps:' Bad #'Brawl in the Family:' Guilty Pleasure #'Suite and Sour:' Amazing #'Back in Black:' Amazing #'Making the Grade:' Good #'Vantastic Voyage:' Meh #'Patching Things Up:' Mediocre #'Cheater by the Dozen:' Good #'Lock 'N' Loud:' Amazing #'The Whole Picture:' Great ("LuCy LoUd iS iN tHe HoUsE!!!!") #'No Such Luck:' Guilty Pleasure #'Frog Wild:' Bad #'Kick the Bucket List:' Bland #'Party Down:' Meh #'Fed Up:' Bland #'Shell Shock:' '''''BEST ("Nie Nie!") #'Pets Peeved:' Poor #'Pulp Friction:' Mediocre #'Potty Mouth:' Abhorrent #'L is For Love:' Bad #'The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos:' BEST (This episode has a very special place in my heart) #'Out of the Picture:' Good #'Room with a Feud:' Amazing #'Back Out There:' Amazing #'Spell it Out:' Bad #'Fool's Paradise:' Good #'Job Insecurity:' Abhorrent #'ARGGH! You For Real?:' Bad #'Garage Banned:' Meh #'Change of Heart:' SHIT #'Health Kicked:' SHIT #'Future Tense:' Great #'Lynner Takes All:' Amazing ("LyNnEr LyNnEr cHiCkEn diNnEr") #'Yes-Man:' SHIT #'Friend or Faux?:' Abhorrent #'No Laughing Matter:' SHIT (anyone who makes Luan upset will die by my hand) #'No Spoilers:' Meh #'Legends:' Bad #'Mall of Duty:' Meh #'Read Aloud:' Great #'Not A Loud:' Average #'Tricked!:' Good #'The Crying Dame:' SHIT #'Anti-Social:' Amazing #'Snow Way Down:' Meh #'Snow Way Out:' Meh OVERALL RATING: Amazing Season 3: #'Tripped!:' SHIT #'Selfie Improvement:' Good #'No Place Like Homeschool:' Bad #'Roadie To Nowhere:' Bad #'A Fridge Too Far:' Good ("MAC AND CHEESE BITES...") #'White Hare:' Amazing #''Insta-Gran:' Good #'City Slickers:' Personal Favorite #'Fool Me Twice:' (Haven't watched yet) #'Net Gains:' Amazing #'Pipe Dreams:' Great #'Fandom Pains:' Good #'Rita Her Rights:' Bad #'Teacher’s Union:' Bad #'Head Poet's Anxiety:' Great #'The Mad Scientist:' 'SHIT' #'Missed Connection:' Amazing #'Deal Me Out:' Good #'Friendzy:' Great ("And two, is greater than one..." #'Pasture Bedtime:' Great (GOD BLESS THE LINCSQUAD) #'Shop Girl:' Average #'Ruthless People:' 'SHIT' (Fuck this episode in particular) #'What Wood Lincoln Do?:' Amazing #'Scales Of Justice:' Bad #'Crimes Of Fashion:' Great (Shoutout to Fiona) #'Gown and Out:' Bad #'Breaking Dad:' Bad #'Absent Minded:' Poor #'Be Stella My Heart:' Personal Favorite ("Well, EVERYONE prefers waffle cones!") #'House Of Lies:' Amazing ("The Earth is ''literally flat!") #'Game Boys:' Good #'Sitting Bull:' Great #'The Spies Who Loved Me:' Personal Favorite #'Really Loud Music:' Personal Favorite ("We love you. You're Luna. NOW CHANGE!") #'Everybody Loves Leni:' Amazing #'Middle Men:' Great #'Jeers For Fears:' SHIT (Not even my boy Bobby could save this one) #'Tea Tale Heart:' (Haven't watched yet) #'The Loudest Thanksgiving:' Personal Favorite #'Predict Ability:' Personal Favorite ("It's me! Unpredictable Lincoln!" *falls in a volcano and fucking dies*) #'Driving Ambition:' Mediocre ("Beep-Bop Bear") #'Home Of The Fave:' Great #'Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow:' Amazing (the good ol' Margo Miracle... or is it the Loud Rebound? Or the Holla For Paula?) #'The Write Stuff:' Bad #'Racing Hearts:' Bad #'Stage Plight:' Meh #'Antiqued Off:' Amazing (It hits too close to home though) #'Cooked!:' Great OVERALL RATING: Great Season 4: #'Friended!' Personal Favorite #'Power Play:' Amazing #'Room for Improvement:' Personal Favorite #'Roll Model:' Amazing #'No Show:' Personal Favorite #'Face the Music:' Personal Favorite #'Pranks for the Memories:' Good ("Kookabura?") #'Store Wars:' Great #'Lucha Fever:' Personal Favorite ("THAT'S RIGHT, CRUSH HERRRRRR!") #'Washed Up:' Meh #'Recipe for Disaser:' Good #'Present Tense:' Meh #'Any Given Sundae:' SHIT #'A Grave Mistake:' Good #'Leader of the Rack:' Personal Favorite OVERALL RATING: Personal Favorite Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:The Loud House Category:Rankings